Tangle (Pokemon RP)
Tangle is an Elgyem-colored Beheeyem played by Kat in the Pokemon RP. He is an aspiring scientist, former waiter, and the adoptive son of both E and Ducky. Story Background Tangle used to live with a family unit of Beheeyem and Elgyem, but soon found himself separated from them. Lost and lonely, he was eventually caught by a girl named Leyla. Leyla was friends with another trainer, Renee. Renee wanted to send her Alolan Persian, Kit-Kat, off to the island to make friends and perhaps come back with a better attitude. Wanting to help her friend and give Tangle a family, Leyla sent Tangle to the island as well, where he befriended Kit-Kat and Charlie before meeting the rest of the islanders. Love & War He met the rest of the characters on the island in a restaurant he was working at, not long after Kit-Kat questioned if Flapjack flew. He quickly became fascinated by E51-Sigma, mainly due to him being a Beheeyem, and then begged E to adopt him, referring to him as "Father E." He also became close to Chea, who he respects and looks up to as family. As such, he quickly found a family like his trainer wanted. During the tournament, he found himself acquainted with Lucia, until she proclaimed she was his child. Seeing E and Ducky as his fathers, he denied this, but was willing to give her a chance. However, after Xander revealed Lucia's intentions to take Tangle to Anabel, Tangle felt very hurt, immediately rejecting her. He only accepted her a few days later, when she urged him to evolve. He evolved into a Beheeyem, but retained his Elgyem colors, save for his head, which strangely became purple. This was possible through him getting in a fight with Lucia, where she let him beat her up, feeling she deserved it for her actions. After Charlie's death, he cried for days, feeling useless for not helping. Iron Skies After the two-year timeskip, Tangle became far more interested in science. He also grew a lot closer two his two adoptive fathers, buying a pillow for E and a rubber duck for Ducky as gifts. He also started taking interest in romance, but was saddened by everyone but him finding it. He was part of the rescue party sent to the Nazi Moon Base to save Ducky, this time vowing to actually be helpful. During the Nazi raid on the island, he stayed behind at the lab to entertain the children and protect the lab. We Are The Champions Back on the island, Tangle moved on to wanting to help Rara and Klein with their individual problems, wanting to find Rara a modified Dawn Stone, and suggesting Klein get an Everstone until a way to safely get rid of Endgegner came up. However, he never found the modified Dawn Stone (his dad made one instead), and no one listened to his advice for Klein. After begging, E trusted him with a Hoopa eye. He summoned a few different portals, which eventually, Priscilla came out of one. He felt very accomplished in this, as his goal from the start was to become a dimension traveler, and he'd saved an intelligent Nihilego. Due to Lilith's absence, he had been binge-eating Pringles. When she came home, it was revealed he'd been buying two cans a day so she'd have some when she came back. This obviously made Lilith happy. When he asked where Champ was, he believed her claim he was alive until the funeral, where he thought for sure Champ was gone, yet sure enough, he came back, causing Tangle to pass out. Hail To The King Tangle actually didn't do much in the arc, other than trying to convince Lucia to come visit Katsu. Then he had sex with Pika, and, due to being careless afterwards, Mika and Charlie-Anne infiltrated his room in the lab and stole his Hoopa eye for their own means. He decided to team up with Wiz to get it back. However, they ended up not having to, after Mika was successfully captured by Ducky and forced to hand it back. As such, Tangle, Wiz, Lucia, Katsu, Charlie-Anne, and Endgegner planned to go into Ultra Space with it in search of Claire, who had been sent there by Katsu. He also, at some point, tucked Pika into bed after she fell into a Tenafly coma. On the day they had to leave, however, Endy had to go back to the astral plane, which cut the group down to 5. On their way to leave, Pika showed up and finally confessed she actually cared about Tangle, promising him a good time if he came back, so he left with full confidence. While in Ultra Space, he took a few notes, such as "Male Gardevoir anime references exist there" in reference to Alex. Other than that, however, he didn't do much while there. When the party returned, he immediately went back to the lab in search of Pika, and they made sweet, sweet love. Personality Prior to his evolution, Tangle was timid and childlike, with a very noticeable stutter in his speech. He did not like being treated as a child, however. Since his evolution, he has lost his stutter, but still retains his curiosity and slightly retains his shyness. He has also become a tad more of a pervert. Trivia * He is based on Tangle, and his purple hat/head reflects this. Retcons * Tangle never had a gun, nor did he have a fetish for them. He was still frightened by Flapjack's gun, however. * He gave E a normal pillow, not an anime body pillow. * He only found Chastity cute at first, rather than full-blown developing a crush on her. Gallery Lil Tangle.png|Tangle as an Elgyem. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP